Crazy
by PandorMedusa
Summary: Alice fallen for the unluckiest card in the deck.


White. The walls surround her at all angles as she just sat there cross legged on the padding floor. Her lifeless eyes gazed out the bared window without much thought. She heard the metal door opened but didn't move her gaze.

"How are you feeling, Miss Alice?" The warm, sweet voice asked. When she looked over to the speaker she choked out "F-Fine, Sir. Why keep trying?"

"Trying? What do you mean, Alice?"

Her gazed went pass him to the padded wall as she cocked her head to the side as if she was a lost child that was just asked a simply but yet hard question. She blinked once and then said "Why do you care?"

The doctor's eyebrow rose slightly as he thought the question over. The female hummed a soft tune as she started to rock back and froth.

"Because it's my job Alice." The doctor said with a slight frown on his lips. She frowned as she thought his answer over and over. Then her hazel eyes narrowed as she stood up faster then any man could see as she said "Then why live?" Then she giggled before it turned out full blown laughter.

Her insane laughter brought the doctor out of his thoughts just as he lifted himself up. Pushing her away lightly and he literally ran out the door with the insane laughter falling him for the rest of his life.

Then without warning, she fell to the padding floor and just laid there as she let the past rush through her mind. The insane laughter, the switch blade, blood everywhere, the purple leather gloves, the purple jacket that laid not to far where she stood, the blood green dress shirt stuck to his body as if second skin, his pants purple with straps holding them up; the fear she felt then. Her heart pounded in her chest as she tried to regain the lost air, the fear when the other looked at her as if it was her fault that he's dead. He took steps towards her but she stood rooted to the ground.

Then without warning the female screamed. The doctors filled the room fast as they tried to calm her down. She misses the insane laughter she knew and loved; she misses the switch blade he held every time to threaten his own man or someone else. She missed everything about him but yet, she still hates him for what he did to her.

Alice has fallen in love with him.

She waited and waited until she heard a door blown off its hinges. A full out grin split across her face as she heard the gun firing just out her room. She started to bounce on her heels as the door unlocked. Slowly the white turned into red as she looked over the man that stood before her.

"It's nice to _see_ you all _again_." She muttered under her breath. One of the goons smiled at her and held out his hand. She looked at it and then gave him the dumbest look she could muster.

"Oh right." He said. She smiled fondly as she turned around. Facing away from the group, she let out a crazy fit of giggles as the man tried to brake her free.

"Hurry it up. Cops are close." One man said just as she got her arm free. With another insane giggle fit, she bounced out of the room with her straight jacket on like a normal sweater. She took a step out the room before stepping back in and stating "Dave." A grunt was her answer. Dave, really tall one out the group, took a step in front of Alice and walked out the room. Shooting down every person that stood between them and the exit, Alice followed. The others close behind.

Alice and Dave stood in front of the small three story house. The others have already walked in. Dave took her hand and led her into the house. Holding the door, Alice walked through but stopped dead in her tracks.

Everything laid everywhere. She narrowed her eyes as she glanced at everyone. Some new faces but other then that she knew everyone and just as she was about to speak, a crash of something hitting the floor filled the room and then a soft muttered of cruses followed.

Slowly taking steps towards the stairs, she said "This floor better be clean by the time I get back or else." Then she walked up the stairs. She heard everyone race around on the first floor.

Slowly she reached the second floor but didn't hear anything but along the lines:

"Come on, you got it…YES!" shouts here and there. Doors stood opened with a few beer bottles littering the floor. With a sigh she walked up the flight of stairs.

Her heart raced as she got closer to the cursing fellow. Without taking a breath she stood rooted to the ground just as the last bedroom door opened. There stood the man she dreamt; fallen for.

His fairly long green curly hair stood out from the white and red paint that was on his face. Everything purple except the green shirt and black shoes. A grin, a full out grin broke out as she giggled madly.

His brown eyes widen as he looked her down. The female has long, messy chocolate brown hair tried high up on her head; a white straight jacket which hug her finely; a black tank top; white sweat pants which hugged her hips lightly; her pale skin shined in the low light hallway.

"Alice?" He asked with a slight uneasy in his voice. She frowned and stated "You shouldn't sound too serious, Joker." Slowly but a crazy, uneasy smile broke onto his lips as he laughed hotly. She smiled at him and walked up to him.

"I've missed you." Alice muttered before their lips crashed together.

**Notes:**

**Please review!**


End file.
